Melty Molten Galaxy
The Melty Molten Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It consists mostly of lava and rock. It is the largest galaxy. Its background features two stars (one on one side of the galaxy and one on the other). Missions The Sinking Lava Spire Mario must get to the top of the Lava Spire before it sinks. It starts sinking when he sets foot on the spire. Through the Meteor Storm Mario must dodge meteors and roll a Star Ball across a spinning cylinder of lava on his way to the Power Star. The Star Ball Rolling theme has changed. Fiery Dino Piranha Mario battles the Dino Piranha again, but his body is on fire and the boss moves more quickly, making him harder to defeat. Lava Spire Daredevil Run (Daredevil Comet in Orbit) This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Daredevil Comet is in orbit. The player must complete the entire first mission, the Sinking Lava Spire, with only one piece of health. Red-Hot Purple Coins (Purple Comet in Orbit) This is a Purple Coin mission. It is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Purple Comet is in orbit. Burning Tide This is a hidden star. You must pay a Hungry Luma 80 Star Bits on the The Sinking Lava Spire mission to go to a new planet, where you have to collect silver stars on a platform that rises and sinks. Planets The planets mainly have to do with fire in some way. Star This is the main attraction in the galaxy. It slightly resembles Star Fox 64's Solar and is featured in the Galaxy Icon. Starting Area This platform has been embedded in the main planet. It features a volcano whose name is Mount Molten. It has two platforms on either side of the volcano. Small steel platforms can make a path between the large platforms, but they sink when stood on. Mario starts on the volcano's south. He must climb the volcano in Mission 1, avoid meteors in Mission 2, and venture to the Hardening Lava Area in Mission 3. Hardening Lava Areas These are two areas that appear in three missions. The Hardening Magma Nodules are only visited in Missions 1 and 3, though only one is visited in the first Mission. Mario also lands on a crashed saucer here. The one visited only in Mission 3 spins. These nodules have their own gravity even though the main Star has engulfed them partly. The one visited in Mission 2 is flatter, and it is infested with Lava Bouncers. These bouncers keep their distance from the landing area, and to progress, you have to find five golden Star Chips to create the Launch Star. The Lava Spire This area is at the main Star's north pole. It is rather fragile and collapses easily, as seen when Mario makes his way to its top in Mission 1 and it breaks. Li'l Cinders infest the area to prevent Mario from climbing the mountain. Steel Platform Area This area is the second to last segment visited before Fiery Dino Piranha is fought. As its name implies, it is where Steel Platforms are common. Their sinking, however, makes crossing them hard, so Mario must be careful when moving. Small Glass And Lava Planets The planets in this area have been engulfed in a Pull Star chain. Mario must make his way through their massive group by using the Pull Stars. Their gravity will cause him to get pulled into them and take damage, though the glass planets are find, and slightly resemble the Orb Planets in the Space Junk Galaxy. Stone Octagon Planet This planet is a stone octagon that is visited in Mission 2. It is where three Thwomps reside. Meteors batter the planet's outer surface, and falling inside causes death. U Tower Planet This planet is a small planet whose design comes partly from a castle. It has a Bill Blaster on its North Pole and a cage on its South Pole. It is visited in Mission 2 only. Star Ball Challenge Mario must complete Mission 2 by rolling a Star Ball to the end of this area. Two Black Holes lair under the planet, waiting for their victim to come near them... Disk Planet This stone disk is where Mario must find five Star Chips to get the Launch Star. He must be careful: the planet's platforms move. The Launch Star appears on the stationary platform Mario landed on. Fiery Dino Geo Planet This is where the Fiery Dino Piranha lives. He is at first encased in his egg, but Mario can use the boss's tail to tear the shell away. Upon being released from his egg, the Fiery Dino Piranha wakes up and gets angry. Once he is defeated, a Power Star appears. Lava Sea Planet On this planet, the lava rises and falls. The white patches are safe. Enemies *Li'l Cinders *Lava Bouncers *Meteor Swarms *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters *Black Holes *Boss: Fiery Dino Piranha de:Feuereruptionen it:Galassia Passo Falso Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Garden Category:Galaxies Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Fire-themed